


Sparks

by ser_atlantisite



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Fanart, magic smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_atlantisite/pseuds/ser_atlantisite
Summary: sparks fly between the frost bitten babe and her witchy wife
Relationships: Sir Caroline/Quanyii (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galacticbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/gifts).




End file.
